Pokémon
Pokémon are creatures that inhabit the Pokémon world and this world. Humans who are known as Pokémon trainers can catch more than one Pokémon. Biology Pokémon are living creatures that were born on a Earth. The animal, plant, and human-like Pokémon are organic while Pokémon like Muk, Grimer, Trubbish, Garbodor, Weezing, and Koffing are bio-organic. Pokémon like Magnamite, Metagross, and Nospass are somewhat organic while somewhat not. Each Pokémon has a heart, a pair of lungs, stomach, organs that produce their powers, liver, kidneys, brain, and other organic body parts. It is possible for a Pokémon to die. Unlike Digimon, once a Pokémon dies, it can't ever come back or is ever reborn. It is permanently dead. Pokémon have genders while some don't. Some Pokémon can have health conditions when they are born, some can even die from these conditions. Some Pokémon can even die from diseases and even heart attacks. Like humans, Pokémon can get sick and they need help to heal. Breeding Pokémon can be male or female.Some Pokémon are genderless like Magnemite. They can reproduce though. How they reproduce is a mystery. Nobody has ever seen two Pokémon mate together. But here's what we know: A male Pokémon has sexual intercourse with a female Pokémon by inserting sperm from the male's penis into the female's vagina where it meets with the female's ovaries and turns into an egg. The female Pokémon stays pregnant with the egg until she gives birth to the egg. The egg is then raised by the parents and then hatches later on. Female Pokémon that are born in our world by being stuffed or plastic can give birth to live young unlike Pokémon that are alive. Toy Pokémon are still alive in a way and they have feelings. A male Pokémon has a penis and a female Pokémon has a vagina. Evolution Pokémon Evolution is a Pokémon's way of growing up. When a Pokémon evolves, it not only matures, but it gets stronger as it evolves. Real world metamorphosis is like evolution for an animal while evolution is for a Pokémon. Some Pokémon can't evolve due to being a one-stage evolution while other Pokémon have three-stage evolutions they can evolve into. Eevee is the only Pokémon with more than three evolutions having eight evolutions it can evolve into, but can only evolve into one depending on which one you want and how you obtain it. Sylveon is considered the hardest Eeveelution to get because in order for Eevee to evolve into Sylveon, you need two affection hearts for Eevee by playing mini-games with it, petting it, and feeding it. Once an Eevee grows affection for you and has two affection hearts, battle with it and it will evolve into Sylveon. Unlike Digivolution and Mega Evolution, Pokémon Evolution is permanent, a Pokémon can't devolve into its previous form. Some Pokémon need special techniques done in order to evolve, one is to use a stone on it, another is to trade it, and another is to hold the Nintendo DS upside down. Mega Evolution is the only evolution where a Pokémon can devolve back into its original form, but it has to be fully evolved into its final form and it can only occur during battle. Language With the exception of Team Rocket's Meowth, Pokémon can only speak their own languages. But they can understand human language being intelligent creatures and will often listen to their trainers. But if you mistreat, abuse, or use a Pokémon because it is a higher level, the Pokémon will grow to dislike you and will disobey you in battles. Two ways to get a Pokémon to listen to you is to obtain gym badges Kanto-Galar or compete in trials with Totem Pokémon which are larger versions of their regular species to obtain Z-Crystals. Things you should know about Pokémon battles Mega Evolution As stated above, a fully evolved Pokémon can Mega Evolve, but only during battle and you have to have a special stone and mega ring for it in order to work. Z-Crystals Z-Crystals are exclusive only to the Alola Region. When a trainer uses a Z-Crystal, their Pokémon will perform a very powerful move which will help in battles with wild Pokémon, with trainers, in trials, and kahuna battles. In order to perform a Z-Move, you need the Z-Bracelet and Z-Crystal. Some special Pokémon have Z-Crystal made especially for them. DynaMaxing and GiganticMaxing TBA Types There are eighteen known types of Pokémon. Here they are: Fire Grass Water Electric Ground Rock Normal Flying Bug Poison Fighting Psychic Steel Dark Fairy Ghost Ice Dragon Category:Species Category:Pokémon Category:Animals Category:Organic